Gordon
Gordon, also known as Green House. House Origins Gordon house is named after Adam Lindsay Gordon. Adam Lindsay Gordon (19 October 1833 – 24 June 1870) was an Australian poet, jockey and politician. Gordon was tall and handsome. But he stooped and held himself badly, partly on account of his short sight. He was shy, sensitive and, even before he was overwhelmed with troubles, inclined to be moody. Gordon's death drew much attention to his work and especially in Melbourne the appreciation of it became overdone. Douglas Sladen, a lifelong admirer, in his Adam Lindsay Gordon, The Westminster Abbey Memorial Volume has made a selection of 27 poems which occupy about 90 pages. Without subscribing to every poem selected it may be said that Gordon is most adequately represented in a sheaf of this kind. His most sustained effort, the "Rhyme of Joyous Garde", has some glorious stanzas, and on it and some 20 other poems Gordon's fame may be allowed to rest. One of Gordon's poems, The Swimmer, forms the libretto for the fifth movement of Edward Elgar's song cycle Sea Pictures, and Elgar also set to music another of his poems A Song of Autumn. After a particularly trying year for the British Royal Family, Elizabeth II quoted from one of Gordon's more famous poems in her Christmas Message of 1992, "Kindness in another's trouble, courage in one's own..", but did not mention the poet's name. Dingley Dell, Gordon's property and home from 1862 to 1866, is preserved as a museum and a conservation park. The museum houses early volumes of his work, personal effects and a display of his horseriding equipment. In 1970 he was honoured on a postage stamp bearing his portrait issued by Australia Post [1]. House History Gordon has a long history of being a strong house. THey were the first house to achieve a House Cup Three Peat, winning in 1972-73-74. After long periods of little success, Gordon have returned in more recent years to be a formidable house to deal with. Winning 3 of hte past 6 house cups. Gordon also achieved a impressive feat in 2011, winning the House Swimming Cup as well as the House Swimming Spirit Award. Achievments House Cups (10) 1967, 1969, 1972, 1973, 1974, 1989, 1994, 2007, 2008, 2011 House Swimming (3) 2006, 2007, 2011 House Cross Country - (2) 2006, 2007 House Basketball (1) 2012 House Spirit (2) Swimming (2011 & 2012) House Dodgeball (1) 2013 House Captains 2005 - Oscar K & Maddy B 2006 - Sam L & Zahnika H 2007 - Will P & Zoe H 2008 – Julian Y & Eliza P 2009 - Miquel S & Jack L 2010 - Jamie M & 2011 – Howie P & Ludi 2012 – Johnny W & Mary H 2013 – Toby C & Julia B Team Song Gordon Gordon Ra Ra Ra We are the best by far far far We're rough, we're tough We're mean, we're leen We are the best you've ever seen GOR - DON Go Gordon Quicklinks. Dennis , Gordon, Lawson , Paterson EPS House Competition